The Shadow Lord
by WRATHOFANGELS
Summary: AU: While walking the in the park Harry meets a strange girl, names are exchanged, and destiny started to forge an empire that would stand the test of time. Can Harry lead Wizarding world out of the darkness or will he lead them to their doom? Connections are made, marriages forged, friendships lost, and enemies gained. HP/NT/FD/DG/AS super, intelligent, political, dark Harry


Harry Potter the Shadow Lord

** Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter be it plot, characters or ideas.**

**AN: This story will have horcrux's but not the obscene amount J.K. Rowling decided on in cannon. Also this story with be Harry/Tonks and possibly Harry/Tonks/Daphne/Tracy but nothing is final yet. My inspiration for writing this was The Santi (creator of the story Dark Lord Potter part 1) and I will be going all seven years with the plot being very similar to Dark Lord Potter for awhile but there will be some differences. After book 2 there will be a increase of action in terms of abilities.**

'thoughts'

"Regular Speech"

"_Parseltongue"_

**Now on to the story!**

**July 15, 1991**

Harry was laying in his cupboard nursing his latest injury-the long cut on his side was the most severe as it was caused by the knife his Uncle Vernon was holding at the time. After another brutal beating Harry was thrown back in his cupboard with no food or water, that was 4 days ago. His cut was almost fully healed, he wasn't surprised however because he always seemed to heal quickly. There was even one time when his Aunt Petunia had cut off all his hair, but the next day it was back as though it had never been cut. He was beaten and then left in his cupboard for 3 days for that though Harry couldn't understand why his relatives hated him so much.

In the end it didn't matter because he would be free of them soon at least for the next 10 months anyway. Unknown to him Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks where but 2 blocks away and 3 streets over, and they would forever change his life, as they would change his.

Harry awoke to banging on his cupboard door and a shout of "GET UP AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" His aunt screamed.

Harry emerged from his cupboard with a monotone voice of "yes, Aunt Petunia" to which he received slap across the face and his Aunt said coldly "Don't you talk back to be you ungrateful freak." It wasn't a question so Harry just went to make breakfast as instructed.

Harry hated his relatives with all of his being and he knew he would one day seek and get vengeance on them for what had done to him. Harry knew that he was special he could do things or at least things happened around him, things that were impossible like the time his teacher's hair turned blue or the time when he sent that snake on his cousin Dudley at the zoo a couple of days ago. Harry didn't know how the Dursley's believed he was responsible but he was always blamed for the things that happened.

He went to the park after he was done his chores for the day, so that people knew he was alive so that no one decided to come looking in at number 4 Privet Drive because if they did, his Uncle Vernon would take it out on him.

That's when he saw her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was swinging on the swing clearly oblivious of her surroundings. She was taller then him about at about 4'6 with pink hair and a slender form.

Harry observed her for awhile before approaching her cautiously and asked "Hello, my names Harry, do you mind if I try the swing for awhile?"

"Sure, no problem" Tonks said. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in the neighbourhood?"

He hesitated for a moment 'maybe it wasn't such a good idea talking to her after all' but said "I just don't get out much".

"Why not?" Tonks asked quizzically, but just then a gust of wind blew through the park and revealed his lightning bolt scar and Tonks gasped "Harry Potter!".

"How do you know who I am" Harry asked.

The girl looked at him like he was crazy "How do I know who you are?" she asked incredulously, "Everyone knows who you are...wait...don't you know? I don't believe it, Harry Potter not knowing his own legend" she said completely. In the distance a voice shouted "Nymphadora Tonks get over here or by Merlin you will regret it.

Before Harry could ask her anything she ran off with a quick "nice meeting you, Harry". Disheartened Harry went back to Privet Drive to cook dinner as it was getting late now. After cooking dinner Harry was allowed some scraps of the food he made. He then began to clean up the dishes as quickly as possible, unfortunately seeing as there was both Vernon and Dudley here tonight such at task was monumental by itself. He had almost finished bringing the last of the dishes over to the sink to wash when pain shot through him, pain as he had never known it but it only lasted a couple of seconds. Unfortunately that's all it took to drop the dishes in his hands to the floor where they shattered into pieces.

That night was the worst beating he had ever received in his life. He had numerous cuts, burns, bruises, broken ribs and fingers. Screaming only made things worse as his uncle would tell him to "Shut your freakish mouth you worthless piece of shit!". After Vernon was finished he threw him back in his cupboard and locked it, leaving Harry in the dark again, it wasn't too long before he fell unconscious.

_Harry's Mind_

Harry awoke in the dark but the strange thing was there were lights. _'_There shouldn't be lights here, I'm inside so it can't be the stars or street lights...so just what are they?' Harry wondered. He felt like he was floating, or flying, so he directed himself towards the lights. After what seemed like forever he got close enough to see what the lights were, as it turns out they were balls of_ light._ The strange thing was that two of them were black with a slight glow to them making them stand out despite the blackness that surrounded him. ' I wonder what would happen if I touched one?' he thought curiously. He reached out with his consciousness and immediately pain overwhelmed him, memories flashed before his eyes, knowledge flooded his brain, automatically his mind attempted to store the information in a safe manner. The knowledge is imprinted to Harry's mind like a printing press on paper little did he know that this knowledge was not his own but part of another. Harry blacked out from the pain slipping into blissful darkness.

_Exit Harry's mind_

**To be continued**

**The teaser for next time!**

**July 16, 1991**

Harry awoke from unconsciousness in his cupboard and darkness clouding his vision. He had a slight sarong in his head as though someone had beat him over the head (which they had) however there was knowledge that was not his own that he had access to. Not only did she have the knowledge that the memories of acquiring said knowledge to go along with them many of them in a later years were highly disturbing and brutal. This allowed him to give a name to his gifts he had magic, but not just magic but powerful magic more powerful than many of the wizards of today's world but Harry doesn't know any of that, at least not yet, but he will very soon.

AN: I will be updating soon after the holidays hopefully, everyone enjoys the story. Please read and review.


End file.
